


In the Country of Dreams

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Marine Monkey D. Luffy, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Luffy takes a vacation from his Marine duties at the Gran Tesoro.
Relationships: Baccarat/Monkey D. Luffy, Carina/Monkey D. Luffy
Kudos: 6





	In the Country of Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

**[ICD]**

**In the Country of Dreams**

**[ICD]**

A massive ship that was recognized by the World Government as its own country due to its financial power, the Gran Tesoro was ten kilometers long, largely composed of gold, and an entertainment city was built inside of it. The ship's owner and overall ruler was the Underworld mover and shaker, Gild Tesoro, who constructed it after eleven years of profiteering paid off for it, and had discretely used underhanded means to gather new debt workers from the people who came to gamble for the ultimate purpose of getting the World Nobles themselves at his beck and call.

Having been told by Navy Headquarters to take a vacation, Vice Admiral Luffy was, for the most part, enjoying the good life in the entertainment city, but was trying to be careful with his interest in gambling. As a high-ranking Marine, he of all people knew not to take the scenery and what it represents lightly. Nonetheless, after the concierge, Baccarat, convinced him to take up a game, Luffy knew he had to play it right with the former's apparent Luck-Luck Fruit that was stealing people's good luck, which led to him turning to her asking a favor before he could play.

"Can I get a kiss for luck, ma'am?" Luffy said quite cheekily that brought a laugh and a blush out of Baccarat.

Calming down, Baccarat merely shrugged as she replied. "I don't see any harm in it, Vice Admiral."

As the two kissed, though, Luffy quickly took out a ring from his left pocket which slipped on his finger before he then touched the concierge with it to deepen the kiss. Luffy couldn't help but feel pride both in his skills as a man when his Observational Haki told him Baccarat was actually enjoying it as well as how his clever thinking with the ring that had a Sea-Prism Stone in place of a diamond was negating Baccarat's Devil Fruit power. Breaking apart, Luffy soon played cards and then, much to Baccarat's disbelief, eventually won.

Later on, Luffy was joined by the songstress, Carina, that Luffy recognized as a onetime prominent thief from his own East Blue Sea.

"I'm impressed, Vice Admiral." She was telling him. "It's not every day I see Baccarat literally beaten at her own game, and with a kiss no less."

Luffy grinned widely at Carina's words before he asked her. "Let me guess, you want to take down Tesoro for everything he's worth and you're coming to me for help, right?"

Carina giggled, but answered flirtatiously. "Are you not interested in that, Mister Marine?"

"I actually am." Luffy replied which Carina responded to with a kiss on her left cheek.

**[ICD]**

**Wanted to add Desire to the pairing, but I decided to show her in a different one-shot instead. I thought about making Luffy an executive or something on the Gran Tesoro, but I changed my mind for the sake of argument. **


End file.
